Nami's Past Returns
by Lifes Lil Navigator
Summary: Nami's past fears return....Can her crew save her from her own nightmare's? LuNa. My first fanfic so yeah please flames and critiques welcome! DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN ONE PIECE....JUST LOVE IT!
1. Nami's Past

Ch.1 Nami's Past Fears

"Nami?" The young navigator heard her name called from the black abyss. "Nami!? Wake Up!"

Nami bolted upright, her eyes shooting open. "Nami you're ok!" the little reindeer exclaimed jumping up to hug her. She quickly began to feel the effect of her sitting up too fast and fell back onto the deck with a thud. She looked up at the sky and realized that the sky was getting lighter, she guessed she was out a good few hours.

"What happened?"

"You were on watch and Luffy woke up because he was hungry and found you here passed out!" Chopper said examining her. Luffy**, **heard her and turned around on the Sunny Go's head to look at her and even though he had a big hunk of meat in his mouth he still had a worried look on his face. He had been sitting there trying to figure out what happened. He bit off another piece of meat as he got up and walked over. "Joo otay??" he said with his mouth full of meat.

Nami gave him a look and he quickly swallowed his meat before talking "Sorry" he said and Nami let out an irritatable sigh.

"Yes, I'm just fine." She sat up to prove her point to them even though her head protested that she stay down. _What__happened to me__?_

****

"I'll do watch" Nami said at dinner. She needed to clear her head in peace and the best part would be to take watch when everyone was asleep. Zoro made a happy grunt (if possible) relieved he wouldbe able to get more sleep with someone else on watch. "But Nami-swan you might get cold. Marimo can take watch." He replied earning a glare from Marimo.

"What was that shitty love cook?"

"Why do you give a beautiful lady a dangerous job Sea Weed?"

"Look why don't you shut up. She wants to do it let her!"

Sanji**, **annoyed, delivered a kick to the swords man's head which was swiftly blocked by a blade and the fighting began.

_One day! Can they go one day without fighting!?_ Nami screamed in her head. She walked over and knocked their heads together none too gently. "I swear you two!" she yelled as she stomped out the door.

Later on that night she sat in the crows nest wrapped in a blanket. A small shiver ran down her spine and she wrapped up tighter**, **hugging the blanket to ward against the cold. She was just thinking about everything that's happened so far on her journey. She giggled here and there remembering certain memories and her eyes watered from the remembrance of others; the wind helped with that one though. She was happy to be alone with only the gulls to keep her company. As she scanned the dark ocean she thought she saw something unusual but couldn't quite make it out. She stood to get a better look and instantly felt a sharp pain in her head as she got dizzy and the crows nest seemed to swerve beneath her feet. She backed up against the railing in the crows nest and started to try and climb down to the deck below. She was almost midway when she felt a presence wrench her hands lose leaving her flailing trying desperately to grab the rope rung, but was to late as she fell to the deck 7 feet below

****

She groaned remembering everything as she sat back up. Chopper had come back with bandages in his hands and was now preparing to wrap her injuries. She had gotten lucky; she had a good sized cut on the back of her head from the fall but nothing major. She looked over at Luffy, who now sat in front of her. "Hungry??" he asked showing the ham bone. Nami shook her head regretting the sudden movement as it made her dizzy again.

"Hey stop moving!" chopper exclaimed from behind her.

"Sorry."

Luffy shrugged but in the back of his mind held some worry for his navigator. _I wonder what happened. Why did she want watch anyway? _

Chopper quickly finished wrapping her head "There you go Nami; be careful please".

"I will no worries." Nami stood up and started to climb back up the rope ladder. _Wait!_ "Luffy! How did you get that meat!?!"

"I gave it to him" chopper said innocently.

"Oh…ok" Nami said continuing her climb up. Chopper went off to bed and Luffy watched quietly as his navigator disappeared in the crows nest. He went back to his post on the sunny go's head finishing up his meat. He tried to ignore the fact he wanted to know what happened but found that near impossible as he was just too damn curious. _I really don't want to get hit!!!_ He made a small whimper noise rubbing his head as if he could feel the hit already. He looked back up in the crows nest growling at his own curiosity. "Ah!" he exclaimed as he saw something white up there with Nami. He squinted his eyes and saw what appeared to be a ghost; or so his mind thought. "HEY!!" he yelled waving the now meatless bone in the air. He got the ghost's attention instantly and it glared at him angrily. _Uh-oh_. The ghost shot down at him and stopped right in front of his face. Luffy's eyes got wide as he saw he was staring right into the face of Nami's nightmare…..**Arlong**


	2. The Basics

Ch.2 The Basics

Luffys' eyes turned so deadly that would burn Arlong alive if they could. "Hello straw hat."

"Go away." Luffy said, poison dripping from the words.

"Aww but I'm not going anywhere Rubber boy. You are!" Arlong said as he entered Luffy's body. Luffy let out a piercing scream of pain as he tried to push Arlong back out. However, despite his best efforts Arlong was slowly taking over his body and pushing his spirit out. After all, a body is just an empty shell housing the spirit. Arlong finally won the squabble and Luffys' spirit was left looking at a person that looked like him but really wasn't. Arlong let out a wicked cackle and Luffy's spirit watched helplessly as he began to fade away out of sight. Nami**, **hearing the ruckus, rushed down the ladder to Luffy.

"Are you ok Luffy? I thought I heard you scream."

"I'm fine Nami. It must have been from that fall. You're hearing things." Arlong said. It sounded exactly like Luffy's voice; he played him well. This would be Arlong's ultimate Revenge plan.

Nami let out a laugh. "I guess your right!" She rubbed her head and looked out over the horizon just as the sun was beginning to rise. "Ah! Look, how beautiful!" She exclaimed as she went to the railing and leaned over.

Luffy was watching the entire time. _I wish she could hear me_. He had to find a way to get his body back. His whole crew was in danger….especially Nami. He had saved Nami from Arlong a long time ago and it was one memory he would never forget. He went to Nami's side and decided that he would stick by her until he could find a way to get his body back.

**~ Hour later~**

Sanji was up cooking breakfast and the rest of the crew was already at the table. Sanji had already yelled at Zoro for letting Nami take watch resulting in her getting hurt despite Nami's insistence that it was her own fault. Sanji came in with the food and set Nami's plate down first glaring at Zoro who was impatiently waiting. His plate, as always, came last. Arlong ate his food without being a pig and everyone looked in amazement. "What?" he asked noticing everyone's eyes on him. "You ok Mugiwara??" Franky asked with worry. "Yohohohoho it seems Luffy-san has learned manners."

"Like yours are any better Brook" Sanji mumbled.

"I'm fine" Arlong said.

Zoro got suspicious but after a few moments he finally leaned back simply stating "He says he's fine".

The crew shrugged accepting thisand continued to eat. After breakfast Usopp and Chopper were going to go fish. "Luffy come on!!" Chopper shouted. Arlong just looked at them in confusion because he wasn't sure if Luffy would have joined them. "Coming" he said calmly. _I've got to find out what this idiot would do before that swordsman finds me out. Damn it! He would probably be happy and smile._ Arlong let out an exasperated sigh and put on a big goofy grin. Usopp and chopper laughed. _I was right!_ Arlong ran after them just as Luffy would.

Nami sighed and put a hand to her forehead "Those three I swear" she remarked watching them go. "Sencho-san seems a little off today." Robin said, nose still in her book. "Yeah he is" Nami agreed, remembering the scream she heard last night. "Well, for all we know he might be thinking" Robin said after a while._ But then he would be on sunny go's head_ Nami thought.

Luffy watched as his two best friends and enemy fish. _He's taking my place?? NO! Usopp and Chopper wouldn't….they just don't know its not me….._ Luffy thought _there's GOT to be a way!!!_ He watched desperately trying to find a way to tell them. Sighing in aggravation he glared at Arlong's back; _He'd better not dare touch Nami again_.


	3. Zoro's Suspitions

Ch 3. Zoro's suspicions

"WHOA!" Usopp exclaimed pulling on his rod.

"HE HAS A BIG ONE!" Chopper yelled with leaning over the railing with stars in his eyes. Arlong gave them a strange look as Usopp continued to tug and pull. _Why are they so excited? It's just a fish?_ "I got him!" Usopp said straining against the pull of the fishing rod. He pulled one last time with all his strength and got it on deck. Chopper blinked, "You need a magnifying glass to see that little thing" the reindeer said looking closely at the small fish stifling a laugh. Arlong blinked a couple of times and began laughingso hard he fell off the edge of the railing he was sitting on. This naturally made Usopp and Chopper laugh hard as well. Sanji came around the corner to see what the uproar was about. "Ummm…." He bent down to pick up the fish which was no bigger than his thumb. "How the hell did you manage to catch this!?" Usopp stood proudly; one foot on a barrel. "I, Captain Usopp, used my powers to make it smaller, otherwise, if I were to pull it on deck as was it would have crushed this entire ship!!" and he let out an I'm-so-great laugh. Chopper grew all sparkly eyed marveling Usopp "REALLY!?" "Of course he can't!" Sanji quickly answered the gullible little deer.

Nami watched the entire thing from under her milkan tree. She laughed at them all and rolled her eyes good naturedly._I knew he was ok. Must've had some bad meat._ She continued to inspect the condition of her milkans. Brook was playing a song on his violin, Zoro was of course sleeping and Robin was reading as always. She assumed Franky was in his workshop working on his weapons. Suddenly she felt like someone was behind her. She spun around to look, but no one was there. She shrugged it off, and continued to check her precious fruit. Suddenly she heard Usopp call out from below "WATCH OUT!" and she turned around just in time to duck as a discus came flying toward her right into her tree. Flames sprouted in her eyes. Her milkans were more precious to her than money. Usopp and Chopper immediately pointed to Arlong, who had no idea what was coming. She stomped over to him and without hesitating hit him in the back of the head. His neck stretched out from the impact and snapped back into place. "HEY!" Arlong snapped. "How dare you hit your captain!!"

Nami's eyes grew wide as Arlong lifted a hand to slap her. Zoro caught his hand in mid-air "Don't even think about it Luffy!" Arlong spun around to face Zoro's piercing stare. Arlong pulled his hand out of his grip "You expect me to let that winch disrespe-" He was cut short by a slap across the face from Nami. She turned and stomped to her room, slamming the door hard enough to rattle the cabin.

Franky came out of the workshop curious about all the ruckus going on"Oi what's with all the yelling?" He had come out just in time to see Zoro catch Arlong's wrist. _Mugiwara…Hit Nee-chan…..?? What's going on here? Something is definitely not normal._

Nami sat on her bed tryingto cool down. "What the hell is his problem!!" She yelled throwing a pillow down. "He usually never gets mad when I hit him" She said to the air as she grabed another pillow and hugged it with her knees drawn to her chest. "Well maybe…NO! the aho deserved it!" She said bolting up on her bed. She lost her balance from the bounce and fell off. "OOF" She exclaimed as she landed on her ass with a crash. Luffy was there watching his Navigator and knowing that she felt his presence earlier he figured he could get to her somehow. He was angry that Arlong dare threaten Nami but was happy Zoro had been there to stop him. He chuckled as Nami fell; _She's so clumsy sometimes_. Nami stood rubbing her ass, "That hurt more than I thought it would." She walked out of her room; lunch was almost ready and Sanji hadn't seen what happened, thank god. _He would have beaten Luffy to death_. Sanji came out right on cue in Love-Love mode. "Robi-chwan, Nami -swan!! I have prepared a delicious lunch for you!!"

"Thank you Sanji-kun" Nami said sweetly.

"What about us?" Chopper inquired with tears in his eyes.

"I'll make an exception for Chopper" Sanji said.

"YAY!" The little reindeer exclaimed running to the dining area. Luffy sat on the roof of the kitchen drooling at the thought of Sanji's food. _I could really go for some meat_!! He hadn't, or rather _Couldn't,_ eat since Arlong had forced him out of body**.**

Everyone was soon gathered in the dining area to eat some lunch. Sanji as always served the women and Chopper first, then the boys. "I'm so hungry I can feel my stomach growling!" Brook yelled. He lifted his shirt showing nothing but ribs and spine, "But I have no stomach! Yohohohoho skull joke!!!" All waited for Luffy's laugh but when nothing came out they got concerned. Arlong was confused but he quickly forced a laugh. _That wasn't funny! Why should I laugh??_ Zoro's suspicions continued to grow more and more with each hour. _This isn't Luffy. I know it. _He suddenly got up dragging Arlong out with him. "Hey Let me go!" Arlong protested. Ignoring his protestations, Zoro came to the main mast and held Arlong against it. "What is going on with you?" Zoro asked.

"N-nothing"

"Liar! You've been weird since last night. You don't eat like a pig anymore, you don't willing join Usopp and Chopper, You're not being loud and obnoxious screaming for meat, YOU NEARLY HIT NAMI, and now you don't laugh at the stupid skull joke! You're not Luffy."

"Yes I am see." Arlong stretched his arm out and Zoro followed it with his eyes. Suddenly, Arlong's fist went straight for Zoro's head and Zoro leaped back drawing his sword as he did. Arlong rushed for him and threw another fist which hit his mouth. Zoro flew back on the deck quicklyscramblingup to his feet with sword ready._ Who are you?_ He thought, dodging another punch from Arlong. Arlong jumped on Zoro knocking them both over. Arlong pulled out what looked like a fish egg and forced Zoro's mouth open. _No!! ZORO!! _ Luffy cried helplessly watching from above. Zoro struggled as Arlong shoved the fish egg down Zoro's throat. Arlong jumped off him with a big grin on his face. Zoro slowly stood up eyes blank, showing no emotion.

"Zoro?" Arlong said still smirking.

"Yes Captain?"


	4. Black Sands

**Author's notes: Ok I have to recognize one of my best friends for helping me out on this story. She is the one editing for me and I wanted ya'll to know that so let's move on!!**

Ch 4 Black Sands

**~A Few days later~**

"LAND HO!!!" Usopp yelled excitedly from the crows nest. Arlong had **(by now)** pretty much learned Luffy's personality and Zoro was himself though not mentally. He did only what he remembered and learned from Arlong. So basically he pretty much slept through the day or worked out. Arlong was sitting on Sunny Go's Head and bounced happily. From his vantage point he could see the islandonly had one village on it, the rest was a dense forest. _Perfect,_ he thought. Nami, meantime was sitting on her chair trying to recall a dream she had last night.

****

Nami was sitting on deck when Luffy walked up to her, but instead of his usual grin he had a very stern look.

"What's wrong Luffy?"

"Be careful Nami, please. The person you see as m-"

****

That's where it just cut off; Nami couldn't remember anything else. She let out a small sigh, stood up, and walked over to the rest of the crew. "It's called Black Sands" Nami said behind Chopper, who jumped at least 10 ft in the air not knowing she was there. "It's known for its precious black sand beaches and shores." Robin remarked. "Hence the name 'Black Sands'" Franky added sarcastically.

"Good, we can get supplies" Sanji said.

"AND MEAT!" Arlong added with his newfound personality.

Nami slapped her forehead, "Yes Luffy…meat," But in her mind she was happy Luffy was back to normal. Zoro woke up and walked over to the group. Sanji had a big grin on his face.

"I can't wait for all the beautiful women!!"

"Curly Cook" Franky said with a sigh, "Your such a pervert".

"I am not! I'm a gentleman with good intentions."

"Perverted intentions."

"Enough you two!" Nami said growing irritated.

"Oi Nee-Chan, calm down" Franky said not wanting to get hit.

"Calm down?!" she said growling. "Ok, fine your allowance has been cut in half Franky."

"N-NAMI! I need that for my weapons!!"

"Then behave!"

Franky pouted but was quiet so he would be allowed all of his allowance.

"That's better" Nami said satisfied. They docked on the beach and Nami swiftly handed out allowances. Brook got in the disguise so he didn't look like a walking skeleton.

"No one cause a scene, we have high bounties!" Nami said motherly to the crew. This however made Arlong steam up. _How DARE she tell the crew what to do! She's not captain; I am! And what's with this allowance?!_

"Hai! Nami-Swan!" Sanji said in love-love mode.

"Come on Chopper lets go to the book store and get medical supplies at the pharmacy." Robin said calmly.

Chopper agreed and changed into his walking mode and they went off. Sanji went to go get food supplies Franky and Usopp went to go find a workshop place and Brook went off to wander. Nami let out a sigh, "Please don't waste it all on meat Luffy." "I won't" Arlong promised running off; Zoro close behind. Nami was left on her own yet again. Usually Luffy would come with her, but he seemed so distant now. _Hmmm….I wonder what happened. He seems himself, yet he's not._

Sanji was buying food supplies as usual and staring at all the beautiful women. _I love being in towns like this!!_ Just then a lady passed by and Sanji's eyes immediately turned to hearts as steam blew out his nose. "Wait beautiful!" He said following her. She turned to look at him; _sparkling green eyes, long legs, luscious red lips, lustful body you hit the jack pot Sanji!!___He thought to himself. "Hello dear" he said to her. He picked up her hand and kissed it gently. Her cheeks went flush "Oh sir!" she said giggling.

"Ah! What a lovely voice. Let me escort you; a lady as radiant as you should not be walking around here alone." Sanji offered his arm and she took it willingly. "I need to go to the forest for some berries but the wild animals there might get me. Oh good sir won't you come with me please." She said sweetly, cuddling up to him. "Of course my dear, the prince will protect you with his life!" She led Sanji into the forest holding onto him tightly. She got to a berry bush and started to put the ripe ones in her basket. Sanji stood guard behind her as he had promisedwith his back turned from her. She silently got up and pulled out a knife from her boot along with a black blindfold. She swiftly put it over his eyes and tied it. "HEY!!" He said as he kicked and cried out. She **quickly **covered his mouth and whispered in his ear. "It's ok my prince, it'll all be over soon." She then stabbed him in the back and knocked him out with the heavy steel handle of the knife.

Luffy had seen the entire thing. He stared wide-eyed in horror as his cook fell to his knees all bloody. _SANNNJIII!!!_ He screamed to no avail. He wanted to cry; he had let his entire crew down. He couldn't give up though. There was still time to save them and the only way he could get back to his body was to have someone force Arlong out of his body. _He will die! _


	5. The Wheels start Turning

**DISCLAIMER!! One piece is NOT mine….I just love it!!**

Ch 5 The Wheels Start Turning

Nami was starting to get a bad feeling in her stomach…_what's going on?? _ Luffy was headed towards Nami as fast as he could. _I have to get her attention before Arlong turns everyone against her; before he gets her again. NAMI!_

Nami turned around, "Was that Luffy??" She blinked in confusion as she stared out onto the empty road. "Where is everyone? I thought the villagers would be out." _NAMI!!_ She heard again in her mind. This time she was sure she had heard it. "Luffy??" She looked around. "Ok, enough with the games Luffy. Where are you?"

"Right here" Arlong said from behind her.

She jumped and turned around swiftly. "Oh god, Baka. Don't scare me like that!!" She went to hit him but he swiftly caught her wrist. "I don't think so my dear…" he said letting out a wicked cackle. Nami stared at him with wide eyes…_this is not the Luffy I know..._"You're not Luffy" Nami gasped out in disbelief.

"That's right hahaha…miss me?" Arlong said bringing her up to his face.

"NO!!" She screamed

"NAMI!!" she heard again "WAKE UP!!"

****

Nami sat up quickly and her eyes shot open. She was in her bed breathing heavy, sweating, and shaking badly from fright.

"Nami? You ok?" Arlong said standing over her.

"NO! GET AWAY!!" Nami screamed. She fell out of bed and backed against a wall. She thought she saw a flash of a smirk on Arlong's face. Zoro was leaning against a wall just staring at her with empty, lifeless eyes. Chopper suddenly burst into the room, "Nami you shouldn't be up out of bed!"

"Ch-Chopper" she said with a hint of fright, pointing at Arlong. "He's not Luffy! That man you see is not Luffy!"

The little reindeer looked at her questioningly, "Not Luffy?"

"Hai! Of courseI'm Luffy…." Arlong said. _Great, she's on to us…and she's not an idiot._

"Nami, you sure you're ok?" Chopper asked quite worried.

Nearby Luffy was smirking in victory. _Got you now Arlong. H_e laughed and put on a big grin. Zoro looked up toward him as if inside he was in there asking for help. _Can he see me??_ Luffy pondered. Zoro continued to stare at his captain's ghost. _I'm coming Zoro, I know you can hang in there._ Luffy nodded as if understanding Zoro's blank, lifeless gaze. Zoro nodded back and for a slight second Luffy saw life return to his eyes. _Hang in there._

Nami continue to stare at Arlong in fear, pain, and hate, all in one. "I'm fine," she said to the little reindeer who was getting more and more worried. She swiftly walked out to hear Bink's Sake being played. She smiled, hearing the soothing music. _At least there are more normal people on this ship._ Looking around she realized it had gotten dark. "Where's Sanji?" she wondered out loud**.** Brook stopped playing and turned to look at her. "I don't know. He left a note saying he wasn't going to be back until morning so…"

"He probably found some girl." Franky said walking up from his shop.

"True," Nami agreed throwing in a fake giggle. _Something is defiantly wrong,_ she thought. Brook continued to play Bink's Sake but Franky didn't appear to be listening. He had walked over to the railing and was now staring out into the night {or at the shore} pondering something. "You noticed it too?" he asked turning to look at Nami.

"Yeah, something's wrong…" she replied

"Well, don't worry Nee-Chan. We'll figure it out."

Nami smiled up at him, hoping he was right.


	6. Luffy and Nami's connection

Ch 6

Nami Stood there with a determined look on her face. _I have to find him…but I can't leave the rest of the crew here with "Luffy." _ Franky looked at her as if he knew what she was thinking.

"I'll go" he said.

"What!" Nami said whipping her head around to look up at him.

"I'll go look for Curly Cook…that Aho was probably tricked and I'll take Reindeer-Gorilla…see if he can sniff him out"

"Oh…ok" she said knowing she couldn't stop the blue-haired cyborg. "Be careful"

"I will girlie…"

Nami growled at the name; she hated it when Franky called her that. He laughed and ruffled Nami's hair as he walked off to get Chopper.

Luffy watched nearby. _So Zoro can see me and I can get to Nami in her sleep…Zoro stay strong I'm coming._ Luffy was watching as Franky called her girlie and chucked at her reaction. _She has always hated that…._he knew his navigator like the back of his hat and has had a secret infatuation for her ever sense he first saw her. _That's my navigator for you…_

Arlong was sitting in the captain's quarters figuring out a plan. "She's catching on!!" He yelled slamming a fist on the table. "I MUST have her back and no weak minded human is going to stop me." He had already sent Zoro to trap Chopper and Franky, knowing the cyborg wasn't going down without a fight. "I will trap her until there's no one left to save her" he said cackling at the thought of her being trapped in a room again.

Zoro was crouched in wait, all senses aware of every movement. He started to feel Franky's heavy footsteps in the ground, then he could hear them calling for Sanji. He waited getting his 3 swords ready, "SANJI!" Franky called. He was ready to pounce when suddenly Chopper and Franky stopped. "Zoro's here too?" he heard Franky say. Zoro slowly backed into the cover of the trees trying not to make the bush rustle. He swiftly moved behind them and with all three swords out, he stepped back out of the trees. Franky and Chopper turned around to see him. "Z-Zoro?" Zoro looked at the little reindeer, eyes empty, no remorse, no anger or happiness….just nothing. Chopper had tears come to his eyes, but right before Zoro was going to look at Franky, Chopper thought he saw a flash of sadness, like he was sorry. _Zoro…._Franky thought seeing exactly what the little reindeer saw. "We can't go hard on him Franky…he still Zoro!" Chopper said pleading Franky not to kill him. Franky started to smirk…"I know" he said nodding in understanding.

Zoro put Wadō Ichimonji in his mouth ready to attack Franky got ready as Chopper went to heavy point. Zoro yelled as he rushed at them. "Just get him unconscious!!" Chopper yelled rolling out of the way of the attack. "Easier said than done!" Franky replied jumping out of the way. "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky said as his right fist went flying. Zoro dodged this with ease. _This is not going to be easy! _Franky thought.

****

Back at the ship, Nami was sitting out on deck wrapped in a blanket. Brook had gone inside to eat along with Arlong and robin leaving her alone outside. She was on the verge of tears and holding them back with all her might. _I never got to tell him…_ she had fallen in love with her captain and had yet to tell him…or anyone for that matter…she sighed. She then quietly giggled to herself; she remembered when she first liked him, it was that day when she found someone who cared for her. He had saved her from Arlong…_and now he's back_. A single tear rolled down her cheek leaving a salty trail behind.

Luffy sat beside her watching that tear roll down her cheek. He looked away in pain he wish he could beat Arlong's ass. _Nami... _He reached out to touch her cheek.

Nami drew back feeling a warm wind on her cheek…"Luffy…" she breathed out realizing he was still there. She held back tears with all her might. "Luffy hang in there...don't go. We'll save you Luffy, hang in there please!"

Luffy was astounded that she could feel him. It tore his heart apart seeing her hold tears back; knowing she wanted to cry hurt him so bad. He clenched his chest and nodded _I'm hanging in Nami…I'm here._


	7. Operation Save Sanji!

**Alright here A longer chapter and for those who were worried about Sanji. Lol Well I hope you enjoy this chapter disclaimer rules apply.**

Ch 7 Operation Save Sanji

Franky was barely standing and Chopper was out cold. Franky looked at the little reindeer concerned. _He tried his hardest_…Zoro stood there not even breaking a sweat. "Swordsman...I know this isn't you, I know you're in there. ZORO ANSWER ME!!!!" the cyborg yelled. Zoro however just stared off at nothing. "Zoro…" Chopper said weakly. He tried to stand but just fell again. "Zoro come back to us please." Tears started to stream down his face. The little reindeer forced himself to stand. He was cut up pretty badly with one black eye. The battle was rough; Zoro, even as a mindless zombie, was still as strong if not stronger then normal. Franky was breathing hard watching Zoro for any movement. Chopper continued to cry, "ZORO!!" he yelled with all his might. Just then Franky saw a small hint of life in Zoro's eyes. Zoro went wide-eyed and grabbed his head in pain. "Agh…" he said in aggravation, dropping his swords with a clatter. Franky stood straighter watching Zoro; _Come on swordsman…fight it!_ Zoro went still, his hands dropped to his sides limply. "Zoro?" Chopper said sniffling. Zoro slowly reached down for his swords. He was chuckling menacingly as he stood back up. Just then his body went rigid again and he dropped his swords. He clutched his head in pain. He let out a battle cry and fell to his knees. "ZORO!!" Chopper cried running to him. "NO!" Franky yelled trying to stop him before it was too late. Zoro hit Chopper hard enough it sent him flying into a tree and Chopper cried out in pain. Zoro doubled over still clutching his head. _No…Get out of my mind…you won't win!!!!!_ Zoro suddenly sat straight up on his knees looking at the dark sky and let out a yell. He clutched his chest and started breathing heavy. He looked at Franky, life back in his eyes "Thank you," he managed to say right before passing out. Franky chuckled and looked at the little reindeer who was out cold once again from the hit. Franky sighed as he lifted the swordsman and slung him over his shoulder. "Wow, my cannon did more damage than you let onto," he said feeling the dried blood on his black shirt. He walked over to the little reindeer and lifted him gently. "Good job lil reindeer gorilla" he whispered. _I guess_ _I'll have to come back to find Sanji when it gets lighter_. Carrying his two friends he headed back to the ship.

Nami was now sitting at her chair sipping one of her specially made milkan shakes. She jumped when she heard heavy footsteps on deck. Dark clouds were covering the moon and everyone had gone to bed except her. She stood quickly grabbing her perfect climatact. "Whoa there girly," She heard. "Franky?" she questioned. "No, the flipping boogyman. Really Nee-chan?" Nami giggled and walked over to him. He handed her Chopper and she gasped feeling the blood all over his fur. "I have Zoro now, let's get them to the infirmary and I'll explain." She nodded and quickly followed him to the infirmary.

Luffy watched as the two of them worked on his nakama, listening just as intently as Nami was. He was so worried about his first mate and doctor but knew that they'd be ok. _I'm so sorry guys._ He blamed himself for it all. He felt he was too weak to keep Arlong out or Get his body back. He had to help somehow…he gasped suddenly remembering, _Sanji…I'll look for him! _He rushed out of the room to search for his cook as fast as he could.

****

Nami was in an empty plain alone once again. She looked around franticly. "Where is everyone?!" she asked out loud to herself. She went to reach for her climatact but found it wasn't there, _Damn must have left it on the ship_. She cursed herself. She heard someone cry for help (and took off) following the noise at a fast sprint. "Help damn it!" she heard again. _Sanji!!_ She screamed in her head pushing herself to go faster. She gasped at seeing him -- He was chained up to a tree and looked like he had a rough fight. "Sanji," she whispered. He had blood streaming down his face and from the way he stood it looked like one of his legs had been broken. One eye was swollen and purple and his hair was matted with dirt and blood. She felt tears come to her eyes. He looked straight at her and sighed in defeat. "I don't think anyone's coming," he said quietly. "Sanji I'm right-" she gasped; _he can't see me._ She saw a warm tear roll down his cheek. "We're coming SANJI!!!"

****

She burst up in bed with her eyes wide open. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed. She ran out to see Franky on deck. She looked at him; "Go on," he said. "What?" she asked in surprise.

"You know where he's at. I had the same dream as Brook but we both woke up before we saw him; go on."

"How did you know I had the same dream?"

"Usopp, Chopper, Brook and I all had the same dream." He chuckled "and you're never up and dressed this early. Go on Nee-chan."

"Wait, that means Choppers up and ok?"

Franky nodded, "Now go."

Nami nodded, her climatact in hand, she jumped over the side and ran toward where he was.

Luffy followed behind her. He was glad she had slept through the entire dream unlike the others. He went and looked for him last night and showed them through their dreams where he was, but only Nami slept through the whole thing. _Hang in there Sanji we're coming_.

Back on deck Arlong woke up and hadn't had the dream. He stepped out on deck with a big Luffy grin. "I'm hungry!" he said. Franky was the only one on deck when he came out. "Sanji hasn't comeback yet mugiwara so we have to wait." "Awww" Arlong said in the whine that Luffy would pull. "Where's everyone else??" Arlong asked. "Usopp and Chopper are playing a card game down below, Zoro's asleep, Robin's reading in the aquarium room and Brook is trying to make a new song," Franky replied. When in all honesty Zoro and Robin was the only one he had told the truth about. Robin was reading up about body snatching and Brook was back behind the kitchen, sword ready, while Usopp and Chopper were up in the crow's nest ready to attack if necessary.

"Really?" Arlong asked, and then he shrugged "alright." He walked off and Franky gave the sign for everyone to relax.

Arlong laughed in his head as he walked back into his cabin_they really thing they're going to win against their own captain's power?_ Franky knew that if they attacked they would have little chance against Luffy's power; granted he didn't know what exactly was going on with his captain but he knew that the person they saw was not Luffy.

Nami reached the empty plain. _Now where did I go?_ Suddenly the wind picked up and something seemed to be pushing her to go northeast. She felt in her gut that it was the right way as well and she picked up the pace toward Sanji. She finally reached him and gasped when she saw him. He looked the same way she did in her dream except now that it was daylight she saw every detail including the fat he was passed out from exhaustion and deathly pale from blood loss. She ran over to him and looked at the chains. She grabbed one and pulled with all her might, it wouldn't budge. She looked at the shackles that chained him and saw the keyhole. She grabbed a pin from her pocket, something she always carried with her -- no thief would be caught without one -- and picked the lock. After a good 17 minutes she finally got the first one off. It had taken her awhile because the shackles were so high up due to his height and she had to climb up a little to reach them. She jumped down and was about to climb up the other side when a dart missed her face by millimeters and stuck into the tree. She turned around to see a girl, the same one that had led Sanji to the forest, holding a blow dart gun. "Leave him alone! I have been promised a handsome amount of money to keep him here," she said to Nami. Nami fumed, _I know the Bastard wasn't about to give my money away!!_


	8. Operation Save Sanji Completed!

Ch 8 Operation Save Sanji Complete!

Nami stood in fighting stance ready to attack.

"You're not getting your filthy hands on my money!"

The girl threw her head back in laughter. Nami took this opportunity to attack. "CYCLONE TEMPO" she yelled as she threw her perfect climatact at the girl knocking her off her feet. Nami caught her climatact as it came back to her like a boomerang. "NOT FAIR!!" the girl yelled. Nami just smirked at her. The girl scrambled to her feet grabbing her blow dart gun. She pulled out a small knife with a circular shape at the top of the hilt. She put the knife in the staff and blew so the whole blade was sticking out of the other end. _She made it into a bladed staff, _Nami thought to herself in amazement. She blinked a couple of times before she realized what was happening. The girl had moved at such a fast pace that she was only able tododge a slice from her staff by seconds and yet still got a good slice on her arm. Nami winced feeling the warm blood run down her arm -- It was light meaning it wasn't very deep. Nami rushed at her and straightened out her climatact. "Thunder charge!!" She stopped as the ball end of her climatact charged with electricity. "SWING ARM!"

****

Back on deck Chopper was tending to Zoro. He was getting better and was sitting up. He felt bad for what had happen even though Chopper and Franky kept explaining it wasn't his fault. He blamed himself because he wasn't strong enough against "Luffy". "Zoro…" Robin said walking in. Zoro looked up at her, "Yes?"

"Do you know anyone who might want revenge on Luffy?"

Zoro thought hard; he shook his head no.

"Ah…"Robin said quietly. Chopper looked at her sadly; no one had ever seen Robin show her emotions but Luffy being gone like this, it seemed as if he was dead and it was taking a toll on the whole crew. However everyone, even Usopp, was standing strong against Arlong. Zoro stood and walked out on deck. Franky had gone to his workshop and Usopp was asleep in the crow's nest. He had been keeping watch all day and night yesterday and was dead-beat tired. Zoro walked over to the deck where Brook was.

"Where's Nami?" he asked, not seeing her all day.

"Went to go rescue Sanji," Brook said.

"By herself?"

"Yep…"

"That baka woman!" he said jumping over the side.

"No Zoro!!" Brook yelled and jumped over the side after him. Brook was lighter than Zoro and therefore faster. He stopped Zoro in his tracks. "Go back to the ship Zoro. One, Chopper would break me if I let you go one and two, you're in no shape to go; you're still injured. Plus…you'll get lost."

Zoro sighed in aggravation knowing it was the truth -- he would get lost going in a straight line.

"Alright," he said finally.

Brook nodded and ran off towards the forest hoping to find Nami before she was killed.

Zoro looked back at the Sunny Go and sighed as he headed back.

Arlong was sitting on the Sunny Go's head when he came back. Zoro eyed him suspiciously; _he's got a whole new aura about him now._ Arlong looked out towards the horizon watching the sun set slowly. _It's already started…_ he thought staring at his hands. They were becoming webbed like a mermans; soon Luffy's body would become his own. _Those fools think they can stop me from coming back…they've got another thing coming._ He laughed in his head at the foolishness he thought the crew held. _And then Nami will be mine again_.

Nami was holding herself up with her climatact and by shear will. She watched as the girl fell to the ground -- Nami had won. She had been shot with poison darts and sliced up but by sheer will power she had been able to win. She stumbled her way over to the tree where Sanji was. She checked his pulse, and though it was weak it was there. She looked up at the tree and her vision started going a little blurry but she shook it off. She began to climb the tree, until she heard more rustling in the bushes. _Not again!_ she said to herself knowing she couldn't handle another battle like that. "Yohohoho, looks like you got yourself a mess there Nami-san," he said stepping out of the bushes. Nami smiled in relief, "Brook…thank god -- I never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

"Ah…" he sighed, "Nami you know how to bring a person's heart down, but don't have one!! Yohohoho SKULL JOKE!!!"

Luffy laughed at the dumb joke he watched as Nami get mad and hit him which just made him laugh even harder. He smiled at his navigator for standing strong. _I knew she was strong,_ Luffy thought chuckling. _Otherwise she wouldn't be in my crew_.

Brook helped Nami get Sanji's shackles unlocked and help carry him to the ship, humming the whole way there. The music always brightened Nami's spirits and she couldn't help but smile. They reached the ship as the moon just started to rise. "OI!!" she yelled waving. Zoro opened one eye hearing her and walked to the edge relieved to see her alive. _Luffy would have killed me._ He helped them up on deck and Brook took Sanji to the infirmary.

"So, love cooks alive huh?"

"Yeah…" she said quietly. "Anything happen?"

"Not yet." Zoro stated.

"Ah I see…"

"Go see Chopper Nami, you look like you had a rough battle."

"Heh, yeah." She said walking towards the infirmary. She was right at the door when she fell herself falling. _No I can't die, _she thought to herself. She had taken in so much poison she thought she really was going to die. She caught herself on the door handle and stood. She opened the door and looked in. Chopper looked at her as she came in and gasped. "NAMI!" he yelled running to her. Chopper sat her down and she drooped forward she could hardly keep herself up. "Robin!!" he called. Robin ran in and saw Nami instantly. She rushed over, "I got her Chopper take care of Cook-san," she said calmly. Chopper nodded with tears in his eyes and went back to Sanji.

Luffy watched as the two of them got to work. _No…this is my entire fault! I should have been stronger!_ he yelled in his head. He leaned up against the wall and slid down. He couldn't bear this anymore.


	9. Emotions Overflow

I know I know it took longer than it usually does this was my fault not the editors and it's not as long. *hides behind editor* Don't keel me please!!!!!!!

Ch 9 Emotions Overflow

The next morning, Nami woke up in her own bed all wrapped up. She sighed and closed her eyes again. She rolled over and felt something under her hand and she opened her eyes to see Luffy's straw hat. "Luffy?" she questioned still half asleep. She sat up and felt every muscle in her body protest from soreness. She winced at the pain but continued to sit up slowly. She picked up the hat and felt herself smile. _I know you're here Luffy._ She placed it on her head and slowly got up out of bed. She was stiff and sore from yesterday. She grabbed a towel and went to go get in a warm bath hoping to relax and ease the soreness.

Zoro was out sleeping on deck and Arlong was sitting on the Sunny Go's head. He had been there all night long watching the village. Chopper and Robin had gone to get more supplies for the ship and Usopp and Franky were in their workshops. Sanji of course was still in the infirmary. Luffy was sitting on the edge of the crow's nest watching over the deck and glaring at Arlong. _I will not be defeated by you._

"Oh but you will." Arlong said as he turned and looked up at Luffy, flashing a smirk. _He can hear me??_...there wasno response. Luffy cocked his head to the side in confusion. _Can he only hear me when I direct it toward him? Guess so..._ Arlong turned back around as if Luffy had left.

Nami walked on deck feeling a lot better after the hot bath -- granted she still hurt with every move but it was better than when she woke up. Zoro opened one eye when he heard her. "Still alive?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yep."

"Good. Luffy would have killed me when he got back to normal."

She chuckled at the idea of Luffy and Zoro arguing over her death.

"Don't go killing yourself just so it'll happen either."

"I won't," she promised smiling.

"I don't believe you," he said suspiciously.

"You never have," she answered thankful he was back to normal. The wind blew the hat off her head. Luckily the string was around her neck so it went to her back. She walked to the infirmary to check on Sanji and foundhim asleep. His breathing had gotten a lot better and he was bandaged up; his leg was in a cast yet his hands were just fine. Her stomach growled in hunger as she looked at him. She quietly giggled as she left the room -- she was so glad everyone was ok and alive. She walked to the kitchen and started to cook some noodles and make coffee. It wasn't much but she knew that everyone was hungry.

She rang the breakfast bell and Franky, Zoro, Brook and Usopp came rushing in. Arlong dragged behind.

"What are you doing with my hat?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I found it on my bed this morning," Nami said.

"Ah ok," he replied and started digging in.

_There are times I really he think he's you Luffy,_ she sighed. She grabbed the bowl of soup she had made Sanji and walked out. "Ah Nee-chan?" Franky said watching her go out. Usopp kept his eyes downcast and Brook ate silently. Franky stood up and walked out. "Nami!" he called after her. She was about to go into the infirmary when she heard him. She turned and looked at him, "Yes?"

"It'll be ok."

"Will it?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes it will Nee-chan. I Promise." Franky took a few steps forward and Nami dropped the bowl of soup and ran to him crying. She had held in a thousand tears and now someone was there to comfort her. She cried for Luffy being gone and everything that was going on.

Luffy looked down from the crow's nest and witnessed the entire thing. He wanted so badly to kick Arlong's ass. _Nami, he's right. Everything will be ok._

Nami let the last few tears fall and sniffled. She looked up at Franky and smiled. "Thanks, I needed that."

"I know," he responded with a chuckle. "Now go care for curly cook." She nodded feeling much better and grabbed the bowl and took it to the kitchen. She refilled it with the soup and walked back out. Robin and Chopper had just come over the side onto the deck**. **"Ah! Robin, Chopper…there's food in the kitchen for you two."

Robin noticed the happier tone and smiled, "Ah, thank you." Her and Chopper went to go eat and Nami continued her way to the infirmary. Sanji was awake and sitting up against the headboard.

"Hey you!" she said excited to see him well.

He gave a small smile, "Hey nami-swan"

Nami never realized how much she missed being called that until now.

Nami walked over and sat next to him. "I cooked you some soup." Sanji had this somber look on his face. He hated the fact that Nami saved him and then cooked him food; he felt horrible. "Hey…" she tried to lighten the mood, "I still have no skill compared to you," she giggled. "The boys faces told me so." He kind of chuckled at this, "Anything you make is food from the heavens." She smiled, "We'll see."

He ate a spoonful and his face turned a tint of purple as he tried to hide the disgusted look. "It's great," he said once he managed it down. Nami giggled at his face, "Whatever you say."


	10. Sanji's depression

I'm so sorry it took so long!!!! I've had so much to do!! I just got done with a head injury and so yeah please forgive me!!

Ch 10

That night Nami looked out to sea. Everyone else had gone to bed except for Zoro who was keeping watch in the Crow's nest, but she was pretty sure that he was asleep as well. She began humming to herself and was soon singing out loud, "Heaven was needing a hero, somebody just like you~..." Zoro, not quite asleep in the crow's nest, opened one eye hearing her voice and smiled and chuckled. _You're not gone Luffy, we know your still hanging around us_.He was quiet, listening to Nami's song. He then sighed and opened both eyes looking out toward the dark, black water -- the waves crashing on shore as if trying to take over the island and sink it to the bottom of the sea. To drag it under and take back the space that the island had taken over, but only reaching a little bit up the dry sand. Nami closed her eyes finishing her song, letting a tear roll down her face. She desperately wanted her captain back and would do anything to get him back even if that meant sacrificing herself.

"I'll do anything," she said aloud knowing Luffy would hear her.

And hear her he did. He stood beside his navigator and smiled knowing that what she said came from the bottom of her heart. _Yosh! And I will be there with you._ He thought to himself. He looked at his navigator with his round black eyes and put on his signature grin.

Nami felt Luffy's presence beside her and felt him smile and she couldn't help butsmile too knowing he was ok and would never leave her.

Arlong was in the captains' quarters looking in the mirror at his newly born merman eyes. He smiled a wicked grin and saw his sharp shark teeth as well. He was becoming himself again and he would have not only his navigator back but also his revenge on the captain that stole her away. The best part was that he still had Luffy's gum gum powers and the strength of a merman was beginning to return to him. He was becoming 'all powerful' and he liked every bit of it. There was no way he could lose this fight; but little did he know, Luffy's spirit wasn't weakening. It was growing stronger because his Nakama were there for him and believed in him.

Nami walked to her room and locked the door behind her in fear of Arlong and lay in bed. She closed her eyes and for once in forever, had a peaceful night's sleep. Back on deck, Zoro stood in the crow's nest.

"Hey Luffy…" he chuckled, "Nami's really pulled through huh? She really believes in you."

Luffy sat up on top of the crow's nest beside him. He nodded happily _Yep she does, and I believe in all of ya'll too._

Though Zoro didn't hear the response from him he felt that it was a happy one. He smiled and chuckled, "You knuckle head...I actually miss your stupidity."

That morning Arlong stayed in the captain's quarters. Sanji was up and cooking already and everyone was thankful it wasn't Nami.

"Ok jerks, thanks! I go outta my way to make sure you guys don't starve and this is the thanks I get!" She crossed her arms and faced away from everyone.

"Oi nee-chan it's not that we're not thankful, because we are, it's just that…well it was bad." Franky said, sweat drops going down his forehead. _Please don't let me get killed!_

Chopper groaned and put his arms to his stomach, "It gave me food poisoning."

"Hey you idiots! Nami went out of her way to make that wonderful food and you sit here and complain...I would have let you starve!" Sanji reprimanded them all. _Even though it was pretty bad…_

"Thank you Sanji-kun."

Luffy stood by and smiled as he watched his crew slowly return to normal. _They finally realize I haven't left and that I'm coming back._

After breakfast Usopp and Chopper went fishing and though they missed Luffy, they managed to still have fun. Zoro was relaxing against the main mast and Nami and robin were reading. Franky was out on deck looking out and Brook was cracking Skull jokes. Nami smiled and knew that they all had the same feeling of Luffy watching over them. _Everything's finally going to be right._

Sanji was in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast with a slight smile on his face. He still was sore but he wasn't gonna' let that stop him from doing his job. He made Robin and Nami iced fruit teas and walked outside towards them.

"Mademoiselles," he bowed lifting the drinks to them.

"Thank you Sanji-kun."

"Thank you Cook-san." They said as they took them. Sanji stood upright and chuckled. That was one person who still wasn't quite right; Sanji. Ever since Nami saved him he felt powerless. He believed that no woman should have to sacrifice to save a man no matter what and yet Nami had saved him. He sighed as he walked away.

"What's got you down Love-cook," Zoro said smirking.

"None-ya marimo," Sanji shot back.

"Well then you shitty cook," he said standing up and stretching, "It seems to me that something's bothering you…heh, can't come up with anymore fantasies??"

"Agh! I'm a gentleman not a pervert!" Sanji swung a leg at him but then stopped mid-swing as his other leg collapsed underneath him and he crashed to the deck.

"SANJI-KUN!!" Nami yelled sanding quickly and rushing toward him. Chopper and Usopp heard her and came rushing to the scene.

"AHHH WE NEED A DOCTER!!!" Chopper screamed franticly. "Oh wait! I'm the doctor," he then said quickly getting to work. "Sanji you shouldn't have been up; your leg is still badly injured," the little reindeer said seriously. Franky came over and lifted him up off the ground, carrying him to the infirmary with Chopper close behind.

Nami bit her lip and looked down at the deck. _Why didn't he tell us he was still in pain_? "Why?"

"It's a matter of pride," Zoro said standing beside her. "You'll understand eventually."

Nami nodded as she stood back up.

"If I know that shitty bastard he'll be up again tomorrow," he said giving Nami's shoulder a squeeze. "He'll pull through."

Nami nodded in understanding, "For once you're right."


	11. Calm before the Storm

Ch. 11

Arlong wandered into the forest alone so he could devise a plan of take over._ I__WILL__ get my revenge on the straw hat crew and Arlong Park will begin anew_ he thought. He then let out a wicked laugh that would make anyone's skin crawl.

"You lose Mugiwara!!!" He shouted knowing Luffy was near.

And near he was. He was sitting on a branch directly above Arlong. _So says you,_ he thought to himself with a deep scowl on his face. _I only __have____a limited time before he becomes himself_.

****

Nami sat in Luffy's spot on the Thousand Sunny's head. She had his straw hat on hoping to get an idea of what she should do. _Luffy...you sit here and think right? This is how you figure out what to do right?_

Brook came out and started playing a happy tune and Usopp and Chopper soon broke into dance. Sanji was resting but he was now able to be sitting outside with everyone else and was currently sharing a drink with Robin. Franky was airing out his shirts and speedos on deck wall while Zoro was sitting opposite him sleeping. Looking around Franky decided that he would change into his speedo very quickly while no one was watching. However, Zoro opened his eyes just then and shouted out.

"AGH! I've been blinded!!" and he quickly covered his eyes. Hearing Zoro, Brook looked over to see what was going on and his eye sockets got big.

"Oh my god I would be too but I have no eyes!! Yohohoho, SKULL JOKE!!"

Franky quickly put on the new speedo and glared at Zoro and after a long silence he finally spit out, "Jerk."

Zoro chuckled and returned to his nap and Brook continued to play. Usopp and Chopper were too busy goofing around to notice the incident.

Then they all heard someone land on deck. A chill ran down Nami's spine but she dare not turn around. Usopp and chopper immediately sat down and Arlong glared at Brook to make him stop playing. Sanji glared at him from over the top of his cookbook and Zoro grabbed the hilt of his sword. _Good, they're afraid of me, _Arlong thought looking at the orange haired Navigator's back. He put on a sideways smile. _And soon you will be mine_.

Franky glanced over at Arlong. _Don't you dare touch Nee-chan, h_e thought to himself. Arlong went over behind the Sunny's head and said in his best Luffy voice,

"Nami!!"

Nami gasped and turned to look straight into the eyes of her worse nightmare:

_Arlong!!_

Tears started in her eyes but she blinked them back. She immediately jumped off Sunny's head and walked into her map-making room where she fell to her knees and screamed.

Everyone on deck heard and looked toward the door in worry; all except Arlong that is. He kept his crocodile smile as he walked into the captain's quarters.

Nami was on her knees with tears in her eyes.

"Why him!?" she yelled, "God why him?!" Tears continued to pour down her face as she doubled over till her forehead hit the floor. She yelled again. She felt so much pain; her tears weren't going to stop. Her nightmare had come back.

Sanji got up and carefully walked over to the door. Through it he could hear Nami's sobs clearly. Everyone was looking at him for the verdict and Sanji just looked at them with a saddened face; all of them knew she was in pain.

Luffy was amongst them and swallowed hard as his heart dropped into his stomach. He watched as his crew went to do the things they needed to do and he walked into the cabin. His Navigator was at her desk trying to concentrate on a map. His hat was slung onto her back and she never removed it except to shower and sleep - he smiled slightly. _It's gonna be ok Nami,_ _I promise. _

The day went on and when dinnertime came around Nami still hadn't come out of her mapping room. Usopp and Chopper stood before the door, too afraid to knock.

"Go on Chopper it's impossible for her to stay mad at you."

"Yeah but she's scary when she yells at me!"

"Yeah but she can stay mad at me."

"You're supposed to be the brave Captain Usopp!" They argued back and forth.

"Move!" Sanji demanded moving them out of his way. He knocked and then waited. They heard some scuffling and footsteps. Nami finally opened the door rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What?"

"Dinners ready," Sanji told her. Seeing Nami, Usopp and chopper went to go eat.

"Oh…ok" She said following behind him.

It was quiet at the table at first but soon people started talking. Franky and Usopp chatted about their inventions. Sanji and Robin flirted and Zoro and chopper were having an eating contest. Only Nami and Brook were quiet. Nami ate very little for she was tired from the stress and ready to pass out. She soon got up, said her goodnights, and quickly crashed into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Last Chapter

LAST CHAPTER!!!

The next morning Nami walked into the forest alone. She still couldn't believe what she saw yesterday - her nightmare staring her in the face. _Why is he back?_ She kept asking herself as tears streamed down her face. Luffy was following behind her with Arlong close behind him and he could feel himself fading away. It was now only a matter of time before he was gone. _NAMI!!_ he called out as loud as he could. Nami stopped on a dime and spun around desperately.

"Luffy?" She asked the air. Looking around she soon saw Luffy - the real ghost Luffy – and he was using what strength he had left so she could see him. She couldn't believe her eyes. She just wanted to hold him tightly and never let go.

"Luffy..." she uttered with tears streaming down her face. He nodded to let her know it was him, _Yes Nami_. She never saw his mouth move but yet she still heard him. Her hope quickly returned as she realized he had been there the entire time and that she still had time to save him. _Don't be afraid, I'm here_, he told her as he faded away. She would have begged him to stay with her but then she felt warmth surrounding her. _So that was you __all along,_ she thought to herself. The bushes began to rustle and Arlong walked up. Nami pulled Luffy's hat on her head, grabbed the climatact and got ready to fight. It was either fight for her life and to save Luffy or go back to Arlong. The last choice clearly wasn't going to work.

"My dear Nami." He said sweetly. Nami realized his voice was Arlong's and that brought up all her courage.

"I'm not yours," she said with clenched teeth.

Arlong laughed, "Might as well be!" He suddenly let a fist fly and she dodged it. _Good thing you always watch me fight_ she could hear Luffy say laughing. She smirked, _Hell yeah_. She could only dodge though and couldn't think of what to do.

"Damn-it!" she yelled as she took a bone crushing hit to the arm. But then suddenly an idea came to mind: _Though it may be Arlong he's still a rubber man… he holds no power underwater!_

She ran as fast as possible.

"Running as always Nami?" She heard Arlong say from right behind her. Her legs were tired from everything but she forced herself to keep going. She soon found her way to a cliff with a waterfall **(that)** she had seen a few days back and she came to a halt at the cliffs edge.

"Trapped," Arlong said stopping in front of her blocking her way. He readied another punch, rushing her. "So says you!!" She ducked down right at the last minute and the momentum carried him over the edge. The instant he hit the water she yelled out: "Cool ball! Heat ball! Thunderbolt Tempo!!"

Lightning hit the water electrifying the whole lake and she felt that warmth that had surroundedher leave. _Oh no,_ she thought terrified. _Did I kill him?? Did I not make it happen in time_?? She quickly stumbled down the cliff to the edge of the lake.

"No…LUFFY!" She called and on complete impulse, she jumped in the water after him. She winced as electricity flowed through her body. Many of her old wounds from her fight with the girl, particularly the really deep ones, had opened up and she could feel the pain in her arm from that one hit increase with each stroke. But she couldn't let that stop her; she had to get Luffy.

****

Back on deck everyone was beginning to wake up and walk about the ship. Zoro however stood still, looking out over the deck towards the area Nami was.

"Breakfast!" Sanji yelled out and everyone went inside except Zoro; he still stood at the railing as if frozen in time.

"Hey, marimo!" Sanji called out, walking over to him, "I said Breakfast."

"I heard you," he said with a grunt, but he continued to look out unmoving - focused and ready.

"Then why aren't you co-"

"You can't feel that?"

Sanji sighed. He felt as if something big was going on and he guessed Zoro felt it as well.

"Yeah," Sanji agreed.

"Something's wrong."

Sanji sighed and lit up his cigarette.

Finally, after a long moments pause, he responded: "This is Nami-sans battle we have to let her fight it." _Even though it pains me to admit it_.

"Let's go," Sanji said again. "I'm going to get a warm meal ready for her."

****

Nami came up and gasped for air as she held on for dear life to her captain. She started swimming towards shore with nothing but care and adrenaline keeping her going. When she finally reached shore she laid him down gently and immediately stared on CPR.

"Breath Luffy!" she cried out desperately. Tears started down her face. "Luffy you have to live," she pleaded, her voice cracking. She was getting weaker by the minute but kept trying. Finally, she heard a cough.

"Luffy," She said in a sigh, smiling as he opened his eyes - they were normal again.

"What the Hell?!" He said sitting up. He looked himself over. "YOSH! I'm me!" he exclaimed.

Nami couldn't help herself; she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder as tears of joy streamed down her face. He hugged her back a little more gently conscious of her wounds.

"Thank god," She said into his shoulder. She moved her face off of his shoulder and rested her chin on it looking out over the lake.

"I thought I had lost you," she whispered before passing out in his arms. Luffy smiled giving her one last quick squeeze before gently lifting her up and walking back to the ship. While walking, he thought about what Nami had just done: He realized the electricity part of the whole attack is what forced Arlong to leave seeing as how he was still technically a merman. However, though it harmed Arlong, it did not harm Luffy's body physically because he was rubber.

Upon reaching the ship, Zoro walked out right as Luffy stretch his arm out to grab the railing. Zoro grabbed the hilt of his sword as Luffy hit the deck. He eyed Luffy suspiciously until he saw his eyes and Luffy gave him the real Luffy grin.

" OI!" he shouted, "I'm starving!"

Zoro chuckled. "I'll tell Sanji to whip something up," he said walking off.

Luffy nodded and walked to the infirmary. He laid Nami down gently and covered her up.

"Thank you," he whispered to her. He gently took his hat off her so she didn't choke herself and laid it down beside her. He walked out and Sanji was standing there in front of the kitchen door - he couldn't believe what Zoro said. _So she really did save the knuckle-head._ Sanji smiled as Luffy said he was hungry again.

"How much Luffy?"

"The whole fridge!" Luffy replied without a moment's hesitation.

Sanji chuckled and walked inside to make a big meal for Luffy. He was so happy he was back that he didn't even scold Luffy for his table manners. Everyone talked and laughed until sundown with Chopper joining in after he had tended to Nami.

Usopp started the yawning and one by one the Straw hats started to file in for bed, and a well deserved good nights sleep.

Luffy however wasn't tired so he stayed up, sitting on his special seat. He heard a noise behind him and he quickly spun around to see his navigator smiling at him as she stumbled towards him. He got up and met her half way. She looked up into his big, brown, friendly eyes.

"Luffy, I'm so happy your back!" She embraced him into a tight hug. He hugged her back being gentle. She couldn't express her joy enough - she had her captain back. He whispered in her ear, "I never left."

That warm embrace she felt when she fought Arlong was back and she didn't want it to leave. She backed up a little taking off his hat and reached up to put it on his head.

"No," he said stopping her. "I want you to keep it…" he put it back on her head, "that way no matter what you will know I'm always here." Then pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her deeply. Both of them knew that one day this would come around; they've had strong feelings for each other. She was surprised at first but then relaxed and kissed him back, wrapping her good arm around his neck. They knew right then and there without even having to say anything that this was the way it was supposed to be… and Nami's nightmares were finally over.

~END~

Hey guys, that's it! I'm so sorry it took so long! I had this all written out but then lost the papers and finally found them and then school… AGH! I'm so sorry, forgive me please! Hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for all the comments and critiques! Once again I don't own One Piece...just love it dearly.

Editors note: Haha it cracks me up… I even had to 'edit' the authors note XD lol. Well anyways, sadly enough it's over but I hope you guys all enjoyed this because I know I sure did!! :] I would just like to say a quick thank you to Lifes Lil Navigator for letting be help her out with this; It was so much fun! (and of course for getting me into One Piece… never would have started reading/watching it if you hadn't inspired me to do so ^^) And to you guys as well of course for reading!! Though short, it was an interesting story and I hope you write more in the near future 'Miss Navigator'. :D


End file.
